Revised Queens
by Shadowbird38
Summary: This is the revised version! The original is on my profile if you wish to read it! Sometimes you got to do what you got to do to keep the boys safe Since the turf war five years ago, Queens has had closed borders, by order of their leader Crown, but Pulitzer has raised his prices and Crown is forced to begin working with Brooklyn and Manhattan to help with the strike.
1. Chapter 1

Note from Firefly - Oh my goodness, I'm so excited for this! This is the revised version, if you want to read the old one, you can find it on my profile.

* * *

My head shot up as a bang came from the front door. Oh no. He was back. I quickly scrambled under the bed. I can't caught, not again. I needed out of here.

When my mother died four years before hand, my father had gone nuts, spending every night drinking away his sorrows in various bars around the city, and when he came home, my brother and I had to defend ourselves. But my brother left two years ago, leaving me alone to the abuse.

I covered my mouth, silencing my heavy breathing as heavy footsteps carried themselves towards the bedroom.

"Jennifer? Where are you?" He sang.

I had been in the bedroom looking for my brother's old cap. I had already changed into an old pair of pants and shirt of my brothers, but that cap I could never find. I had laced up the worn pair of boots I had grabbed out of the cupboard earlier.

"Jenny? Come out, come out." His feet turned and walked out the door, and I had to stop myself from taking a sigh of relief.

I slipped out from under the bed and looked around once more, before finally spotting the hat on top of the cupboard. I quickly jumped and grabbed it and landed a bit louder than I had been intending to.

"Jennifer? I hear you."

I quickly made my way to the window and propped it open, slipping out onto the fire escape as quietly as humanely possible. My father came back into the room and spotted me out on the deck.

He ran over towards me as I began down the ladder to the ground. "Get back inside Jennifer!"

I ignored him and sped up down the ladder, hopping off the last three rungs, and running off, ignoring my father's angry shouts behind me.

"I will find you again!"

I walked the streets of Manhattan, heading towards Queens at late night, looking for somewhere to spend the night that was far enough away that my father wouldn't be able to catch me. Queens seemed the safest bet, since it was across the river. I walked over the bridge, hugging myself to keep out the chill of the wind off the river.

Queens was quiet in the middle of the night. A peaceful quiet, as if everyone was sleeping calmly, except me, of course.

A tall boy was heading my way, and I ducked my head trying not to be noticed by him as I continued on my way.

I walked past him, and he paused, looking at me with curiosity. I sped up as he continued watching me.

"Hey kid, I haven't seen you around before. Who are you?" He asked.

"No one." I responded, before breaking into a jog. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to hurt you kid, but I'm usually the last one out on the streets, and here you are, a kid that I've never seen before, roaming around in my turf after hours," He stopped in front of me. "So who are you and why are you in Queens right now?"

I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "I'm running from a bad home."

He laughed. "I know just exactly where you will fit in. How do you feel about being a newsie?"

I paused and thought. I could make money that way, but what about my gender. "I'm a girl though."

"So?" He asked. "There is a first time for everything, and I'm willing to bet you would be fine in Queens Lodging House."

"I can still be a newsie?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I want to be a newsie." I told him.

He smirked. "Okay. You don't have to say your name right now. All newsies get a nickname after a couple of weeks, so don't worry. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

SEVEN YEARS LATER

The caretakers' feet padded gently against the wooden floor as he headed towards the bell he used to wake us all up. I was already wide awake, showered, and dressed in a pair of dark brown pants, a light blue plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, grey suspenders, a grey vest, and stripy socks. I was currently lacing up my shoes and continued to do so as the caretaker looked at me and smiled.

"Good morning Crown, how are you?"

One of the newsies, back when I had arrived, had called me a little princess and I had left him with a black eye for three weeks, and they began calling me Crown since it sounded much stronger than princess.

"I'm pretty good. How are you?" I asked, leaning down to tie up my other shoe.

When I was ten, two years after joining the newsies, there was a turf war between Queens, and Brooklyn and Manhattan. There wasn't a clear winner, but Lion, the boy who found me on the streets, and the leader back then, closed the borders, not allowing anybody in. Sure the occasional person got in but ran back shortly after with their tail between their legs.

"I'm doing just wonderful. Thank you for asking."

Then, three years ago, Lion got taken to the refuge for loitering and vagrancy, leaving me, his second, in charge. It wasn't hard to understand how a girl was in charge of Queens, but most people would find it difficult to understand, so I hid it. The only people who knew were the caretaker and all the boys in Queens, and that was it. Nobody else needed to know.

The caretaker continued on his way and went to the bell, grabbing the string inside it and ringing it around, waking up the boys who were sleeping all around me, and filling the room with annoyed groans. I chuckled as Ladders, the boy who slept on the bed beneath me, and my second tried to get up and ended up on the ground.

I nudged him with my foot. "Come on Ladders, rise and shine!"

He growled and glared at me in mock anger from underneath his dark hair. "Not all of us are morning people Crown."

I stuck my tongue out at him and left him sitting on the floor as I walked over to the cupboard where our hats were all kept. I snatched mine off the top and shoved my long blonde hair up into my hat, swapping genders in less than ten seconds. Ladders came walking up behind me, heading into the bathroom and knocked my hat off my head.

I didn't grow to be very tall, settling around a 5'2", it helped with selling papers, since I was so small, people often assumed I was younger than I actually was (15) and paid me more than I needed.

"Hey!" I cried out indignantly. I shoved him forwards as he snickered, continuing on his way. I rolled my eyes and snatched up my hat, repeating the earlier actions.

I turned to head down the stairs but was stopped as a young boy, named Blue, who was ten years old, with big blue eyes. He tugged on my sleeves and I turned, crouching so I was his height.

"What do you need?"

He smiled. "What do you think of this idea?" He proceeded to begin coughing in his elbow and looked up at me. "Buy my last paper Miss?"

I grinned and ruffled his hair. "That's awesome kid. Keep it up."

I continued down the stairs and outside, where I stood, waiting patiently, watching the people pass by on their way to work. Finally, after about ten minutes, the boys came flooding out. Ladders slung an arm around my shoulder as he and the rest of the Queens boys followed us.

I glanced behind me to see that Clothespin and Cheery, who were both sixteen, had picked up Raven, and Blue, and were carrying them on their shoulders.

"Summer stinks." Ladders complained, pushing his sleeves up higher.

Clothespin turned and looked at him. "But winter's freezing."

Cheery laughed. "When you work outdoors."

Blue nodded in agreement. "You start out sweating and end up sneezing."

I chuckled at the conversation that had sparked up. "In between, it pours."

We turned the corner and stopped in front of the gates to The World. The headline was just being put up, and we all watched in anticipation, hoping for a good one.

We were let down, as usual, however, when the headline appeared, and all it said was, 'Trolley Strike Enters Third Week' There was a collective groan as Thomas Delancy walked over and unlocked the gates, opening them for us. We walked in and he glared at us as if he could shame us for being newsies.

"Mousie! You missed me." I smiled at the old man who ran the paper distribution, whose name was actually Mr. Mose, but he was short and round like a mouse, so we had given him the nickname.

I shoved Ladders out of the way as I made my way up the stairs, to the front of the line. He let out an amused sigh.

"How many times I got to tell you kids, the name is Moses." He told me.

I turned to the chuckling boys. "Isn't that what I said?" I turned back to him. "I'll take the usual."

"Hundred papers for shortie here." I gave him a filthy gesture in return as I grabbed my papers and sat down, looking at all the stories.

Clothespin sat down beside me and gestured to a story. "Hey look, a baby born with two heads, must be from Brooklyn."

I laughed. Despite never having been in Brooklyn, or interacted with any of the leaders of the other turfs, it was always fun to make fun of them when we got the chance to.

I glanced around at all of the boys, and once all of them had gotten the papers I stood up.

"Newsies! Hit the streets! The sun is up, and the headline stinks! Let's go!" I shouted. The boys all cheering in response.

I immediately headed downtown, where I had gained the right to sell in after being a newsie for so long.

"Terrified Flight From Burning Inferno!" I shouted, a tall man tossing me a coin and continuing on his way after he had received his paper.

I looked around, noticing an older boy watching me, but I ignored him, instead continuing to sell my papers.

Later that afternoon, I had about ten papers left. I shouted my made up headline again. "Terrified Flight From Burning Inferno."

"You made that up." A voice told me.

I paused and turned, looking at the tall boy that had been watching me all day. "Finally coming out of the shadows are you?"

"You made that up." He repeated. He stepped out of the shadows, and I immediately noticed a newsie bag and hat.

I shook my head. "No, I didn't. I'm exaggerating the truth. Now tell me, kid. What makes you think you can come into my turf, without me knowing, and try to sell papers here?"

I suppose it would have been a rather amusing sight to some. Me, a short girl, hidden as a boy, telling this older boy to leave her turf, but I wasn't here to amuse people.

He held up his hands in defense, something like fear crossing his eyes. "I'm just a bird."

I stepped closer to him, nearly laughing as he stepped away. "You can go tell your leader, little birdie, that the next kid who crosses into my turf, is going to have more to deal with than me. Understand?"

He nodded, and turned, heading towards Brooklyn.

I narrowed my eyes. What was Brooklyn up to now? I shrugged it off. Birds were a common enough occurrence that was easily dealt with. I'd just leave it alone for now.

Later that night, after everyone was done selling papers, they had all crowded into the lodging house to play games and such.

It had been a long evening, and I whistled to get everyone's attention.

"Okay, good job today guys! Now up to bed with you all, unless you want to be zombies in the morning."

There were a couple of laughs as everyone headed up to bed. I walked around the room, quickly locking the door and blowing out the last few candles, before turning and heading upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Let me know what you think! I would love to know!

* * *

We walked past the several buildings between the lodging house and the distribution center, including the one we hung out on top of when it was nice out. When we arrived, Thomas was just rounding the corner, a wicked smirk on his face, and he purposefully bumped into me.

"Have fun today." He spat. I frowned, what was going on? I looked up at the men who wrote the headline. They were taking their time today, occasionally glancing down at us, before muttering amongst themselves, and beginning to write.

"Hey look, it's not about the trolley strike." Ladders said. I nodded and watched as they spelt out the words I had never wanted to hear.

"New Newsie Price? 60 Cents A Hundred?" Cheery shouted. Shouts of protest echoed through the group.

"I can't afford that!" Clothespin shouted. Several shouts of agreement echoed through the crowd.

I marched through the gates, headed towards where Mr. Moses, and Thomas stood, the rest of the boys following me.

I slammed my hands on the counter. "Why the jack-up?"

Mr. Moses flinched backwards, having never seen me this angry. Thomas leaned forwards and responded for him. "For them kind of answers, you have to ask farther up the food chain. So are you buying? Or moving on?"

I gestured for the boys to crowd around me.

"What do we do?" Cheery asked.

"Let's just get our papers while we still can." Raven spoke up.

The group broke out into various shouts of protest, until I whistled to get them to stop talking. They all looked at me expectantly, waiting for some sort of solution to the problem.

"Well, what are we doing?" Ladders asked.

I paused, and thought about it. What was Queens going to do?

Later that afternoon, we all sat on top of the roof, waiting. I knew at least one of the other turfs was going to have an idea, and to have any success with that idea, they were going to need my help, since I had the biggest turf out there. I was going to give it a day, and if nothing happened, than I'd figure it out when we came to it.

Raven had just gotten back from his short journey to the lodging house, and he ran up to me. "People from Manhattan and Brooklyn are coming here."

I nodded and thanked him, before standing up, and adjusting my stance to make me look a lot tougher than I needed to be. The boys of Queens, sensing what was about to happen, stood up and repeated my actions, making themselves look like the turf we were rumoured to be, instead of the turf we actually were.

I looked around at all of the boys and nodded, placing an evil smirk on my face. We didn't just look tough, we looked mean, even Ladders, who could rarely stop himself from smiling.

As we finished these actions, the two boys from Manhattan and Brooklyn appeared up the fire escape, along with another boy.

I let Ladders walk up to them and talk to them for a moment, before he came back to me and smirked, muttering in my ear. "They are sort of nosy. Be careful. I told them you were gone and that I'd get a different boy for the time being."

I smirked and walked up to them, feeling the glances of the boys' eyes on my back, keeping an eye on the situation.

"What can I assist you with?" I asked, keeping my voice low, my strong Queens accent coming through.

"We need Queen's help."

I tilted my head, assessing the one from Manhattan. Tall, with dark hair and eyes, around seventeen. I raised my eyebrow, a disarming skill I had. "With what?" I asked.

The second one, the one from Brooklyn seemed to be assessing me too, making me glad for bindings, even if they were uncomfortable. I glanced at him, taking in brown hair and eyes. He was taller than me, but probably around my age. I smirked at him and he scowled.

"Manhattan wants to go on strike, but the rest of the turfs are refusing to join unless Crown and Spot Conlon join as well." That must be the other boy.

I hummed. "Interesting idea, I'll admit, but what makes you think it will work?" I asked.

"Listen," The other boy, who didn't seem like a regular newsie, stepped forwards. "Crown and Spot Conlon are the most respected newsies in New York-"

"I'm going to cut you off right there," I said. Spot Conlon was the most respected newsie in New York? As if. He was named after numerous spotted puppies in the world. He wasn't even willing to show up here. "I don't care if Crown was the most respected newsie in the world. I'm willing to bet that most of the boys don't even know his name. Am I right?"

Clothespin and Ladders watched my interaction, amused smirks on their faces.

He looked at a loss for words at my statement.

"That's what I thought." I sneered.

"Why not?" The Brooklyn kid said. "Why not go with Jack and David's idea?" So that was their names.

I turned towards him. "Because, kid, Crown wouldn't want himself or others getting hurt in a hopeless fight."

His eyes widened slightly, as if he wasn't expecting much of a fight out of me. "What makes you think it's hopeless?" He asked.

"Who do you think you are to question his motives?" I asked, hoping to figure out who this kid was.

"Spot Conlon." He spat.

Almost immediately, all the boys in Queens straightened up, their smirks going into frowns. We had all heard of the Brooklyn leader, and we all knew what he could do, but showing up here, on my turf, after the agreement five years ago, it was dangerous territory.

I did the same, crossing my arms over my chest and scowling at him. Jack seemed to sense the tension and moved awkwardly, shifting his feet back and forth as he stared at me.

Spot saw this and looked around at all the boys, his eyes narrowing. "Who does that make you?" He asked, spitting in his hand and holding it out.

I glared at him for a moment. " to meet you." I spat in my hand and shook his hand, the tension between us thick enough to cut.

Brooklyn and Queens had never gotten along, even before the turf war, Manhattan being happy enough to just team up with whoever let them. They had teamed up with Brooklyn

Jack froze, staring at me; as if he couldn't fathom how I was the supposed Crown we were all speaking off moments earlier.

Spot let out a snort of amusement. "You are kidding. You don't look like you could harm a fly."

I watched Ladders stiffen out of the corner of my eye. I stepped forwards until I was close enough to shove him if I wanted to.

"Listen to me Spot, I don't care what you think of me, but if I wanted to, I could send you home, whimpering and licking your wounds. So don't you dare underestimate me because of my size?" I stepped away from him, my eyes flaming.

"I'm not joining the strike." I addressed Jack and David.

"What? Why not?"

"Because I don't want too," I spat. "If you really think Pulitzer is going to listen to a bunch of kids, you are going to be assigned to a painted room. Now get off my turf, before I make you," I paused, watching David and Jack begin their descent down the ladder. "And take your little puppy dog with you." I said, before turning.

I could hear Spot growl from behind me and I smirked, knowing I had gotten on his nerves.

"How is that twelve year old in charge of Queens?" I heard David ask.

"I'm fifteen." I told him.

"Doesn't look like it." Spot muttered.

"Good thing I wasn't asking your opinion." I responded, a sickly sweet smile on my face.

He scowled at me as he followed the boys down. I watched them go before turning back to the boys, who were all grinning at me. Almost immediately, we all broke out into laughter as soon as they were out of earshot.

"That went brilliant!" Ladders told me. "Good to know we are still intimidating. Did you see their faces?"

I smiled. "I glad that went well. I wonder why Conlon came, it's not as if he wants our approval on the strike."

Ladders laughed at me. "I can't believe how you can go from you to evil in thirty seconds," he wiped away a tear. "Positively brilliant."

I shook my head. Manhattan and Brooklyn were still as stupid as they had been five years ago.


	4. Chapter 4

We were sitting in the lodging house, the next day, after a day of selling, trying to enjoy the evening, but there was a nervous tension that soured the mood. I sat, trying to explain the basis of poker to Raven, but not having much luck. Even I was unable to sit still. I was still jittery after the visit yesterday, and I couldn't help but feel like something was going to happen.

I was tapping my foot, distracted, staring out the window, at the busy street. I was so zoned out that I nearly jumped as a knock hit the door. I looked around at the boys, who were all staring at me. I quickly stood up, shoving my hair up into my hat, before opening the door.

I almost laughed. "What do you want Conlon?"

He sneered at me. "Manhattan needs help."

"Interesting," I stated, with little to no emotion in my voice. "Why did you come to me?"

"Because," He started. "They are being attacked by scabs and police men, and I thought I might include you in beating them up."

I raised an eyebrow. Anyone could tell he needed help because he didn't have enough boys, but to be fair, all of us were too proud that we needed help. "Fine, we'll come."

He blinked in surprise. "Just like that?"

"Yes. Unless you don't want my help."

He rose his hands in surrender and stepped back as I gestured to the boys, who had all been listening on the conversation. I stood back and quickly countedas they all rushed out the door, heading towards Manhattan. Once I was satisfied, I turned and stepped out the door, waving good-bye to the caretaker as I closed the door.

I ended up in a steady jog next to Spot, much to my dismay. We reached the Manhattan border and all the Queens newsies had stopped, looking back at me for instructions. I turned to Spot.

"Where are we going?"

He scoffed. "You mean you don't know the way around Manhattan?"

I rolled my eyes and said sarcastically. "No, I don't, because I don't bother sending people into look for me, because I can keep my nose in my own business."

He clenched his fists. "Listen here Shrimp," Shrimp? Oh I was going to punch his arrogant face. "I don't care-" He was cut off by a boy from Brooklyn stepping forwards.

"Spot, this isn't the best time." I assumed it was his second, although I doubted Spot would listen to anybody unless they punched him in the face.

Spot huffed angrily and I smirked.

"This way," He headed to the front of the group, leading the boys away.

Ladders came to stand next to me. "Maybe you shouldn't antagonize him so much."

I smiled cheekily at him. "I don't have a clue what you mean."

He slapped my hat and I quickly put my hands up to keep it from falling off and exposing my gender. I gave him a quick glare.

"I'm sorry. But seriously, you are making him mad."

"That's the point. He's kind of funny when he's angry." I replied.

"Just try not to kill him, maybe an alliance with Brooklyn wouldn't be a bad idea."

I gave him a look. The last time Queens had an alliance with Brooklyn, they backstabbed us and killed a boy from our turf. That was why, after the turf war was finished, Queens closed its borders and nobody was allowed on it without the leaders knowing.

He threw his hands up in surrender. "You know what I mean."

I nodded. "I'll try, but if he calls me shrimp again, I _am_ going to smack him."

Ladders laughed. "You are kind of small."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I may be short, but you are still beneath me."

He shook his head in amusement as we stopped in front of the gates to the world. Sure enough, inside was a giant brawl. I rolled my eyes. Couldn't people do anything without violence? Spot gestured for me to lead the way.

I narrowed my eyes at him and gave him a filthy gesture as I lead the way through the doors, the first into the danger.

I was almost immediately in the action, punching a tall man in the jaw and watched as he fell to the ground from the impact. I smirked and glanced out of the corner of my eye, watching as Spot punched a scab.

I paused for a moment, adjusting my hat to make sure that it was on tight, and wasn't going to fly off, revealing me to everyone. Once I was satisfied, I continued fighting, kicking a scab in the shins and then kneeing him, snorting as he fell to the ground.

He growled me and slammed his fist into my side. The breath flew out of me and I gasped. He had been wearing brass knuckles. I used my right hand to touch where he hit. It was most likely bleeding, but I couldn't check at this time, for fear of showing my bindings. Not to mention I was in the middle of a fight.

Blue let out a shout and I turned towards him, jogging around people to get to him. He smirked as I approached and ducked, allowing me to hit the scab that was far too big for him to be fighting. I glanced around and noticed that the fighting was dying down as the scabs began to run off.

There was a whistle and my head shot up. A young women, with long red hair was approaching, along with a camera man. The newsies all froze, grins on their faces as she snapped a photo.

I looked around as they began throwing papers in the air. We should leave, those scabs could be going to get cops.

I pressed a hand to the wound through my shirt and pulled my hand back, my eyes widening at the blood. He got me harder then I thought. The adrenline would be wearing off soon, and then the pain would start to affect me. I needed to look at it, before anyone noticed, and the cops got back.

I leaned over to Ladders. "Can you buy me five minutes?'

He looked down at me, and his eyes widened at the blood on my shirt and palm. "Someone got you good. Sure, don't be gone long though. Someone will notice through all this insanity."

I nodded. "Thanks."

I ducked away, keeping a hand pressed to my side as I walked away, trying to look like as if I wasn't in increasingly worse pain, and as if I was walking off to do something normal, that didn't require my shirt being removed.

I walked about a block, before I stepped into a shaded alley and leaned against the cool bricks, breathing heavily.

I threw off the vest and my hat, letting my hair fall down onto my back, and the clothing to fall onto the ground.

My fingers were shaking as I unbuttoned my over shirt. I shrugged it off, letting it fall into the pile of clothing that was forming. The blood had soaked through my under shirt, and I gasped as I tugged it up, over my head, my modesty still mildly protected by the cloth bindings I used to hide my 'female assets'.

I hissed in pain as I ripped off a section of my bindings and tied it around my stomach, covering my wound.

I let out a sigh of relief and leaned my head back against the wall, letting out a breath and shutting my eyes.

"You're a girl?"


	5. Chapter 5

_"You're a girl?"_

I froze, and opened my eyes, looking down at the end of the alley, and there, with his mouth open, eyes wide, cheeks stained pink, was Spot.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes at him, giving him a dirty gesture as I picking up my striped undershirt and tugging it over my head. "Shut your mouth Conlon, you're catching flies."

He shut his mouth, his face a dark shade of red at finding me with no shirt on, and started asking questions as I pulled on my over shirt, buttoning it up.

"What? How are you a girl?"

I chuckled darkly, despite the fear that he might rat me out to everyone who didn't know. "Do I really need to explain the birds and the bees to you?"

I tugged on my vest as he asked. "How long have you been leader of Queens?"

"Three years."

"Did you fight in the turf war?"

I blinked in surprise. He just found out I was a girl and that was the question he asked me? "Yes. I did."

"Do the boys in Queens know?"

"None of your business." I barked as I shoved my hair into the hat.

"Does that mean I'm the only one who knows?"

I didn't respond and he laughed as I walked towards him, an angry glare on my face.

He wasn't expecting it, and that was what made it so easy to just walk up and deck him in the face. He fell to the ground and I crouched, grabbing his shirt, twisting my fist in it.

"You tell anyone about me," I hissed. "I will not hesitate to make your life miserable and beat you up until you beg for mercy."

His eyes widened in fear and he tried to squirm out from under me.

"Understand?" I asked.

"Yes, geez, get off of me." He snapped.

I obliged, stepping back and letting him get up. He glanced at my blood stained side, but said no more as we turned and headed back towards the gates.

He continued glancing at my side, before I turned and demanded. "What?"

He put his hands up. "I was going to ask if you were okay."

I scoffed. "I've had worse."

He growled. "You are impossible."

"I don't remember asking your opinion." I spat at him.

He flipped me off as we turned, heading into the gates. Ladders approached me with a worried look on his face as Spot walked away.

"Are you good?"

I nodded. "All good. Spot saw me." I whispered.

"Is he going to tell anyone?" Ladders asked.

"I don't think so. I threatened him, and he seemed pretty scared."

"You resorted to threatening?"

I scoffed. "I wasn't going to beg. He thinks he's the only one who knows, so let him think he has that power over me."

Ladders nodded and changed the subject. "Clothespin got a hard hit to the head, but besides you and him, no one got hurt."

I was about to respond, but stopped as a whistle went off. My head shot up. The cops. We had to get out of here. I whistled as loud as I could and the Queens boys all turned to me. I gestured for them to follow Ladders, who took off into jog, leading the boys through the gates as the cops began coming in.

I counted quickly, making sure every one of my boys got out, and once I was satisfied, I ducked around the cops, letting them chase around the other boys. I broke into a jog, heading away with my boys. Let Brooklyn and Manhattan rot, I had other things to worry about, even if Spot tried to tell them, he had no proof.

We made it back into Queens and slowed to a walk, nobody here was going to harm us, even if we did just cause a riot in another turf.

A women approached me and asked. "Excuse me? Are you selling papers?"

I turned and looked at her. "I'm sorry ma'am," I paused, it was now or never. "We are on strike, you're going to have to look elsewhere."

"Are you coming or what?"

I looked skeptically at Spot, who stood at the door to the lodging house once again, a annoyed look on his face on once again finding himself at the door to Queens.

"Why exactly are we supposed to come to this place?"

He sighed angrily, and tugged on his hair slightly, holding his hat in his other hand. "Because, the

girl who took our picture wants to show us something, not to mention that Crutchie was taken, and Jack has vanished. For some peculiar reason that I cannot fathom, the Manhattan boys want you there too, even after you left us alone to face the cops."

I nodded slightly, mildly disinterested. "Nice speech, although I'm sure you did fine without me. Where exactly is this happening?"

"Jacobi's Diner, Manhattan, in three hours."

I gave him an impartial look. "Okay. We'll be there."

He nodded and jogged down the steps.

"Oh, and Conlon," I said. He turned back, eyebrows raised. "Send a bird next time, I'm not sure I can stomach seeing your face much more."

He flipped me off as I let out a laugh and turned, heading towards Brooklyn.

I shut the door, still chuckling to myself.

Ladders looked up at me. "You are getting a kick out of this, aren't you?"

I looked at him with a smile on my face, pulling my hat off. "Yes, I really am. How often do I get a chance to bother people other then you? Plus, it's really entertaining to watch him turn red."

Ladders gave me a bemused look. "You aren't worried about him knowing?"

I shrugged. "He has no proof. It's my word against him, plus I have all of you to back me up, he only has him. I'm not too worried."

Ladders shook his head. "Okay then. I'll back you up if worse comes to worse. What did he want?"

"There is some silly thing happening in Manhattan later, and for some reason we are supposed to attend."

Ladders raised an eyebrow, shoving his dark hair back from his eyes. "Is it worth it?"

I nodded. "Probably, if we want to continue being part of this strike."

Ladders twisted in his seat. "How are we going to play it?"

"Tough. We are still not letting them in, no matter what they want, keep it cold."

Ladders nodded. "Okay."

We walked into the diner, Ladders right behind me, followed closely by Clothespin and the few newsies from Queens I had allowed to come. The ones I trusted to keep their mouths shut, and to not get into small chatter silenced as we came in and I smirked, knowing we had made a good entrance. I nodded silently, and Ladders tilted his head toward the empty table on our left.

Together, the ten or so of us sat down, looking around. It was quiet for a bit and I looked around at the Manhattan and Brooklyn boys that were all silent, bruises on their faces. One little boys had his arm in a sling and I blinked in surprise. What was a kid that young doing at that fight yesterday?

Spot looked over at me and gave me a death glare. I smirked and stuck my tongue at him. He huffed and turned back to the boy he had been talking with, his second from earlier.

An older man walked out and began handing boys glasses of water. "Drink up boys, and don't say I never give you anything, and before you say that water is nothing, just ask a fish, in the desert."

I stared after him as a boy from Manhattan sat up and asked. "Why do old people talk?"

I chuckled slightly. "To proves they's still alive." I smirked at the boy who turned and gave me an amused look.

"Well good afternoon gentlemen!" I turned and looked at the red head who had taken our picture the other day. She had a smile on her face and was holding a paper. I looked her over. I had seen her before. I stared at her for a moment, where had it been?

"Well, get a load of these glum bums. Can these really be the same boys who made front page of the New York Sun?"

"Front page?" I asked. What was she on about?

"Well would you look? That's me!" I watched as all the boys crowded around the one boy holding the paper.

I walked towards the girl, staying cautious. I wasn't sure where I knew her from, but it bothered me.

"You got us in the papers?"

She nodded. "I don't think I've met you. Where are you from?"

"Crown, leader of Queens." I told her.

She smiled. "Pleasure to meet you."

I smiled back. "What else can you do?"

She sighed and brushed her hands on skirt. "Not much. Pulitzer has had me black-listed from every news desk in town."

That's where I knew her from. She was Pulitzer's daughter! I had seen her with her father before. I glanced around at the other newsies, who didn't seem to see anything amiss.

I knew what it was like to keep a secret, and I was not about to go ruin this girls friendship with these boys out of spite. I'd leave her be.


	6. Chapter 6

The newsies were all so excited over the paper, it was almost humorous. I sat on the edge of the table, watching them interact with each other. Even Ladders was in on it, his usually cool demeanor gone, and replaced with an excited look.

Pulitzer's daughter's name was Katherine. She apperantly was a reporter and had written the article about the strike against her father, which was surprising. She seemed like she would be daddy's little girl, but instead was aiding in his downfall. It was not something I expected, but something I was okay with.

Spot sat next to me and I gave him a look. He smirked. He seemed to have as much fun getting on my nerves as I did getting on his.

"The woild is yur erster."

I froze where I was and jumped off the table, turning towards the boy who had said that. The boy who had just said that was one of Jack's, someone I hadn't met, but someone I recognized.

"Say that again."

He turned to me and gave me a confused look, but he obliged. "The woild is yur erster."

I let out a huff of shock. "Now, do me a favour and say, 'lullabies are for children'."

I could feel the other newsies staring at us, judging our conversation.

His eyes clouded over as he said. "Lullabies are for children."

I smiled softly, knowing exactly who he was. "You didn't say that when mother died."

He froze and stared at me. "Who are you?"

My heart froze. He didn't remember me. "Never mind, I'm going crazy," I shook my head, trying to get rid of the burning feeling in my eyes. "Give me a moment." I whispered, turning and walking out the door, ignoring the boys gazes on my back.

I made it outside and into the alley and leaned against the wall, taking deep breathes. He didn't remember me, his little sister. I knew I didn't look much like her anymore, but still, I had recognized him, even after nine years.

I leaned down, and sat with my back on the wall, shutting my eyes, allowing the warm sun to wash over me.

He had always said oyster that way, he couldn't say it as a child, and not now either. I balled my hands into fists and clenched away the disappointment.

I heard footsteps next to me and I glanced up before rolling my eyes and shutting them again. "Does the social hierarchy prevent you from socializing with people who aren't leaders?" I asked.

Spot sat down beside me. "You are one of the most annoying people I have ever met."

"I don't remember asking your opinion." I sighed.

I could feel his gaze on me. "What was that in there? With Racetrack?"

I huffed slightly. "So that's his name now. He did always love the races."

He blinked. "You know him?"

I nodded. "He's my brother, he doesn't recognize me now though. I don't know why I expected him too. I mean, he left when I was six."

"You do look alike though, and he isn't stupid."

I scoffed. "He has a little sister Spot, not a little brother."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"Because, I have to keep my identity secret. I can't just pull off my hat and show everyone in there that I'm a girl."

"Why not?"

I opened my eyes and glared at him. "It's a patriarchy run world. Do you know how they would react? It doesn't matter that we are the lowest of the low, I would still be viewed differently because I'm a girl."

"Which is why you haven't told the Queens boys yet?"

I could feel my heart stop, if he knew that they all knew, it would be a disaster. I nodded in response to his question. I couldn't tell him, not yet.

I was beginning to trust Spot. He was keeping my secret, even after I had threatened him about it, which was more than I had expected from him.

I rested my head in my hands. "I just need a moment."

He nodded, patting me on the shoulder as he stood up, heading back to the diner. "By the way, before you threaten me again, I am not going to tell anyone."

I huffed slightly as he turned and walked back into the building.

Right before mother died, my brother, Anthony, or Racetrack as he was now called, had asked to sing an old lullaby that we both knew by heart. I was only four, but my earliest memory and only memory of her was holding her hand in the hospital as she sung that small tune. Both of us had broken down. Three months later, when Anthony had hummed it, my father turned and snapped at him, telling him that lullabies were for children. Anthony had argued with him. That was when my father's temper finally snapped.

I ran a hand down my face and sighed, standing up off the wall. I began to head inside, not wanting Ladders to worry about me. I slipped in the door and sat back on the table next to Spot. He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, which I was thankful for.

Racetrack kept giving me peculiar looks, before turning away and muttering to himself.

I watched as Blue snatched the paper from one of the Manhattan newsies, much to their annoyance and ducked under someone's arm, heading over to me. I laughed in amusement as he held the paper up to me, an excited gleam in his eyes. "Look Crown! We are in the newspaper!"

I laughed and took it from him. "Fancy that. I'm the king of New York." I handed the paper to Spot, who took a look at it.

"Newsies Stop The World! Now there's a headline even Elmer could sell." He laughed at himself and handed it back to Blue, who ran back over to the group of boys.

"Who was that?" Spot asked me, using his chin to gesture towards Blue.

"That's Blue. Youngest newsie of Queens."

He nodded in understanding. "Who's your second?"

I thought for a moment. I couldn't tell if he was just curious or being nosy. "Ladders. The boy with the dark skin, the tall one."

Spot nodded and pointed towards a blond haired boy. "That's Midway. My second."

I glanced at the boy, who was standing with Ladders, talking cheerfully. "He seems much nicer than you." I joked, nudging him with my elbow.

Spot rolled his eyes. "He is. He make sure I don't harm anyone."

I bit my cheek to keep from laughing. "You need a person to check your anger?"

"Nope, but I do need a person to stop me from shouting at you."

I huffed in amusement. "I take pride in that."

"Of course you do."

Later, I walked in the back of the crowd with Spot, as the Brooklyn and Queens newsies walked together towards the bridge to our turfs.

"Are you ever going to tell them?" He asked suddenly.

I blinked in surprise, and despite knowing what he meant, I still asked. "What?"

He gestured aimlessly towards my hat and I raised my eyebrow. "You know what I mean."

"I don't know. Maybe." I told him. He didn't need to know. If he didn't know that Queens already knew, it wouldn't hurt him.

"Do you like living in secrecy all the time?"

I huffed. "Does anybody?"

He shrugged, tucking his hands into his pockets. "I was just curious."

I felt guilty for not telling him, after he had kept my secret, but I had no idea what he would do after he found out that the newsies of Queens knew, so I wasn't going to tell him. Not yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Ladders walked up to me and sat down on the stairs next to me. He had just spoken with one of Jack's newsies, and came back to tell me what he had heard.

"Jack's holding a city wide rally with all the city's newsies, and he wants you there," Ladders told me. "It's tonight at nine."

I nodded in response. "Okay."

"Are you alright?" Ladders asked. "I mean, what was that yesterday? With the Manhattan boy. Do you know him?"

"I did." I told him, resting my head on my hands.

"Who was it?"

"An old family member."

Ladders raised his eyebrow. "Brother?"

I nodded and he hummed in understanding. "Is he as ridiculous as you?"

"Probably more." I replied. "When's that rally again?"

"Nine. Tonight."

"Okay."

Something was going to go wrong, I could feel it. It was that deep gut feeling that was eating at me, and making me jumpy. I didn't want to be here, but I had to be.

"Ladders?" I muttered to my second. "If anything happens to me tonight, get the boys out of here."

He gave me a sideways glance and nodded. "Okay, but nothing is going to happen tonight, you're just nervous."

Nervous. I knew what nervous felt like. This was not it. I was scared. I didn't want to do this.

I sighed and patted Ladders shoulder. "Just remember what I said."

I walked away from them as they headed up towards the balcony, instead turning to go stand over where Spot was waiting.

I spat in my hand as he held his own out, and we shook. I stood next to him, watching as all of the newsies began filing in. There were people from all over.

"You ready for this?" Spot asked.

I shrugged. "Ready as I'll ever be."

I watched as the boy named David walked over to us and shook our hands, before turning and walking in front of us two. "Newsies of New York," Where was Jack? "Look at what we've done! We have newsies here from every turf and pape here tonight. Tonight we're making history. Tonight we declare that we are just as much a part of the newspaper as any reporter or editor. We are done treated like kids, from now on we will be treated as equals."

I nodded slightly, the kid sure did have a way with words.

"You want to be talked to like an adult, start acting like one." I watched as Jack walked out from behind one of the stands.

"Here's Jack!" David cheered.

There was a smattering of clapping, then Jack continued. "Pulitzer raised the prices without a word to us, and that was a lousy thing to do. But I have talked with Mr. Pulitzer personally, and I have his word that if we call off the strike, he will not raise the price again for two years."

People began shouting before Jack even finished his sentence, myself and Spot included. What was he talking about? Why would we back out before we were done, we were actually beginning to accomplish something here, we would never gain their respect now.

"Wait! Wait!" Jack shouted. "There is one other thing I have to do."

I leaned back against the rafter, Spot pausing, before doing the same. Ladders looked at me from his spot up top, and I nodded. He waved a hand and the boys in Queens immediately hushed. Slowly, the rest of the kids did too.

"Crown," My eyes widened as Jack turned to me. "Give me your hat."

I swallowed nervously, I could feel everyone's eyes on me. "What?" I asked.

"You heard me." He demanded. "Give me your hat."

I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed. "No."

I turned and glanced at Spot, who shook his head. He didn't know what was going on. He stepped forwards. "What are you doing Jack?"

Jack scoffed. "Come on Spot. You can't act like you don't want the world to know the secret."

I stumbled backwards as Jack began approaching me. "Leave him alone Jack." Spot snapped.

"Get out of my way Spot, or I'm taking you down with her."

My eyes widened. How did he know? Who told him? The only person who I didn't trust was Spot.

"You told him?" I turned to Spot.

"I never told him anything," Spot said. "He found out someway else."

"Give me your hat!" Jack shouted. "I want to show those boys in your turf how long you've been lying to them!"

The crowd was watching nervously, not sure what to make of the confrontation between the three leaders. I made eye contact with Ladders and he nodded, beginning to mutter to Clothespin. I watched as Queens began neatly filing out.

"No!" I told him, slipping around him, heading towards the door. I knew what I was doing, turning my back like that, I knew he was going to reach for my hat. Let him. If he was going to harm anybody, It was going to be himself.

I winced slightly as he tugged it off, feeling a few hairs get pulled out. My hair fell in messy waves around my face. There were several gasps as it was revealed.

I whipped around and slammed my fist into his face. Jack stumbled, falling to the ground.

"Is this what you wanted?" I asked him, snatching my hat from his hands.

Jack stood back up and turned to face Queens, only to find the only three still there were Ladders, Clothespin, and Cheery. "You see what she's been keeping from you?"

"Oh my god!" Cheery shrieked. "She's a girl! It's not like we already know this." I bit my cheek to keep from laughing at the sarcasm coating his voice.

"They know?" Both Spot and Jack asked.

I had forgotten that Spot was even there.

"You lied to me!" Spot shouted.

I huffed and spun around, heading towards the door, just as someone screamed. "Jennifer?"

I froze, before turning to look up at who had shouted. It was Anthony-Racetrack. I nodded at him. As much as I wanted to stay and speak to him, I had to go.

"I'll see you around Anthony." I waved at him, before turned and walking towards the door.

"Does this mean you're out of the strike?" David asked.

"Yes." I replied, before pushing the door open, and walking out, shoving my hat on my head as I walked out.

"You lied to me!"

I winced. This was not how I wanted to start this conversation. I had just been pacing the streets, needing a breather after that evening. I twirled the lit cigar I was holding before stuffing it out on the wall, before placing it in my pocket.

I spun around. "I think we are even, considering you told Jack I was a girl."

"I never told Jack anything!" Spot told me, coming up to where I stood, in an alley, leaning against the wall.

"Sure. Then how did he find out?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

Spot gave me an angry look. "How would I know? But that doesn't excuse the fact you lied, to my face."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not entitled to tell you everything, and I never lied, I didn't tell you everything."

He clenched his fists. "If you weren't a girl you'd be trying to talk with a fist in your mouth."

I took a deep breath to keep myself from getting angry. I didn't know why he infuriated me so much. "I told you the truth about Queens and my gender. I didn't have to tell you any of that."

He took an angry step towards me. "You just lied to me and every other boy that was there."

I stepped towards him, holding my fist up. "If I weren't a girl, you'd be staring at me through one swollen eye!"

He growled and stepped forwards. "Don't let that stop you, give me your best shot!"

I hadn't realized just how close we actually were. Our noses were nearly brushing and our chests were both heaving from the heat of the argument. The tension was thick enough to cut. Our eyes connected and we glared at each other, pure hate in our eyes.

I scoffed and shoved him back, walking to the end of the alley. "Get out of here Spot. Go back to your strike."

He grabbed my shoulder and spun me back around. "I left the strike, so did the rest of the turfs. Manhattan pulled a far too severe stunt and no one trusts them or me now. Everyone wants to know what you are doing know. They trust you because you kept your secret."

I shook my head in disbelief. "You are all insane."

"Take that up with the turf leaders who are all following you now."

I stared at him. "Get out of here Conlon."

"Back on a last name basis again Higgins?"

I threw my hands in the air. "You're impossible." I muttered. "Just leave me alone."


	8. Chapter 8

I paced anxiously across the lodging house. I wasn't sure why I was pacing, except that I just couldn't sit still. I was silently wondering what to do. I had broken whatever sort of friendship I had been forming with Spot, and now my brother knew who I was, but I couldn't speak with him because of what Jack did, not to mention that instead of listening to Manhattan or Brooklyn, everyone was listening to me. I had had at least three leaders by today asking what I was going to do. I told them that I would tell them when I knew.

Oh my god! I groaned, Ladders glancing up at me with concern. Spot, I had totally lied to him. He had asked me on several occasions if the boys in Queens knew and I had denied it every single time. I couldn't believe I had just told him that I hadn't lied.

I was so wrong. I had just destroyed any chance of an alliance because I couldn't admit that I lied.

I nodded, finally coming to a decision. "I am going to Brooklyn," I stated aloud.

Several boys stared at me.

"Why?" Ladders asked, breaking the silence.

"I need to talk to Spot," I told him, before opening the door. "If anyone comes by, tell them I am not here."

I shut the door behind me and began walking off towards the direction of Brooklyn. I wasn't sure how I was going to apologize, only that I had to, and pray that he understood.

I paused outside the door to the lodging house, realizing suddenly that I hadn't tucked my hair up since I had left my hat back in the lodging house, which explained the weird looks I was receiving on the streets.

I knocked on the door and stood, rocking back and forth on my heels as I waited for someone to answer the door.

His second opened the door and blinked in surprise. "Crown? Can I help you?"

"I hope so. Do you know where Spot is?"

Midway paused, seeming like he wasn't going to answer, before sighing and responding with. "Try the Brooklyn Bridge."

I blinked in surprise but nodded. "Thank you." As I turned and walked down the stairs, I began thinking. What on earth was Spot doing on the Brooklyn Bridge during the evening? I shook it off and made my way towards the Bridge.

I stopped at the end of the bridge and smirked, finding Spot watching the sunset. I rolled my eyes and walked along until I had reached him.

I leaned against the railing with him. He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, instead taking the cigar up to his lips and taking a drag.

"Watching the sunset Conlon?" I asked. "Never thought you could be soft."

"I'm afraid to disappoint." He leaned forwards slightly over the railing. "Did you come here for a reason? Or just to make fun of me?"

I sighed slightly. "I need to apologize."

He rolled his eye. "Damn right you do."

I raised an eyebrow but continued. "I am sorry I lied about not telling the boys, but I didn't trust

you either, what made you think I would tell you?"

He sighed and placed his head in his hands, handing me his cigar. I took a quick drag as he asked. "Nothing really, I still can't believe that all of them didn't let it slip. Did you threaten them all or something?"

I passed him back the cigar. "Leave them out of this," I replied. "They did nothing wrong, and no I did not threaten them. I grew up with the lodging house knowing about me."

He threw his hands up in annoyance. "Why did you threaten me?"

I twisted and turned to face him. "You are kidding me right?" Great, here we went arguing again, all this stupid tension between us because we couldn't agree on simple little things. "Why would I trust you with my biggest secret? I needed to keep you from going and telling everyone who I was. Do you know what would happen to me if the wrong person found out about me? I would be thrown into the refuge for good, and I'll be screwed if I go there again."

"You don't even know what the refuge is like." He muttered.

I walked towards him, enraged, and shoved him backward. "I was in the refuge at nine and molested by Snyder. I was beaten, abused, and put through things you couldn't even dream of. So don't tell me that I am making these things up."

He turned and faced me, anger and another emotion I couldn't place. "Why are you so infuriating?"

"It's a talent." I barked back.

Here we were again, face to face, the both of us angry and ready to kill the other. This tension was going to drive us both insane.

I paused. "Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lied to you. It was wrong and I won't do it again."

He sighed slightly, his gaze flickering down to my mouth, before glancing back up at my eyes. Oh no, I realized, it wasn't hate tension between us. It was a different kind of tension. I stepped ever so slightly closer.

"Spot!"

The two of us jumped apart like we had been electrocuted, our cheeks turning pink.

Midway came jogging up, only pausing slightly at the fact we refused to make eye-contact. "Are you two okay?"

"Fine," Spot said. "What's wrong?"

"Jack is at the lodging house, he wants to talk to you."

"Why?" Spot demanded. "What does he want?"

Midway shrugged. "He wouldn't tell me."

I glanced at Spot out of the corner of my eye. His cheeks were as pink as mine. I would have laughed if Midway hadn't just interrupted us.

Spot groaned. "Fine, I am coming."

Midway nodded and turned, beginning his jog back to the lodging house.

"I'm going to head back to Queens, I guess," I told him.

He paused, thinking. "Why don't you come with me?"

I shook my head. "I think I'm the last person Jack wants to see. I decked him in front of everybody. I don't think that's a good idea."

"All the more reason for you to come." He suggested.

"Okay. I'm coming."

We walked together on our way back, awkward silence between us, most likely over what had happened on the bridge. We were so close to kissing, and then interrupted. Did I want to kiss him?

I froze slightly. Oh god. I wanted to kiss him. This was not good. Oh no.

"Are you coming?" Spot asked.

I realized I had stopped in the middle of the street. "Nothing," I replied meekly.

We walked into the Brooklyn lodging house and I stared at Jack, glaring so much that he started to squirm nervously.

"Jack."

"Spot."

"What do you want?" Spot asked, stepping closer to me.

"I want you back in the strike. Katherine had an idea and we are going to print a newspaper, but I need the support of Brooklyn and Queens to continue."

"What makes you think that I would help you after that stunt you pulled? How did you even know?" I asked.

"I know there is nothing I can do to say sorry. I just had a secret revealed to me and now I know how you feel," He paused, stepping closer. "A boy at the refuge told me when I went to see Crutchie."

Lion. He had told Jack. Lion wouldn't have done it on purpose. He had no way of knowing. I groaned. "Goddamnit Lion," I swore under my breath.

Jack looked nervously between the two of us, eyeing the tension between us as if it was visible. "So will you rejoin the strike?"

I hesitated, feeling Spot's gaze on me. "Fine."

"Whoa, just like that?" Spot asked.

I paused, before turning and muttering to him so low that no one could hear me. "There is only one boy in the refuge who know who I am, and he wouldn't have told Jack on purpose. I'm not forgiving Jack, I'm putting it aside so we can get justice. If we stop now, they are never going to listen to us again."

Spot nodded in understanding. "Okay. I'm in."

Jack played nervously with his hands. "Katherine came up with an idea. She wants to publish our own newspaper, one that convinces the other working kids in this city to have a chance to strike too."

"Okay. But where are we going to print it?" Spot asked.

"There is a secret place that Pulitzer would never think we would use. We are meeting there in an hour, and you need to bring as many boys as possible."

I nodded. "Okay. I'll be there. I have to run to Queens."

Jack and Spot nodded as I turned, heading out the door, picking up a jog towards Queens.

Oh my god. I had a crush on Spot. I was so screwed. Ladders was never going to let me hear the end of it.


	9. Chapter 9

"So the strike is back on?" Ladders asked as I stepped past him, snatching my hat of the chair and tucking my hair back in, getting rid of the weird looks.

I spun around and patted him on the shoulder as I walked by, heading towards the door. "Yes it is. We need to head to Manhattan. Now."

Ladders nodded. "Okay."

I gestured for the boys to follow me and they all began a flurry of movement, heading out the door.

We walked silently over to Manhattan, not wanting to disturb anybody that was still asleep. Ladders eyed me over, tongue in cheek.

"What happened in Brooklyn?"

"Hmm?" I replied. I didn't understand what he was asking.

"Your cheeks were flushed pink when you came into the lodging house."

"Oh," I to think of a lie, quickly. "It was cold."

"It's July, and 88 degrees outside."

I could feel my cheeks beginning to heat up again. "Nothing."

Ladders smirked, giving me a once over before deciding to drop the conversation. "Okay. Whatever you say." He had began to catch on.

"Shut up." I muttered.

We arrived outside the building where several Brooklyn and Manhattan newsies were waiting. "Stay here," I ordered. "I'm going inside."

I slipped away from the crowd and into the building, where Jack and Spot were waiting, talking with two young men were talking with them.

"Took you long enough." Spot muttered.

"Do you want to try running from Brooklyn to Queens to Manhattan in an hour?" I asked dryly.

He chuckled slightly and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by someone else.

"Jennifer?"

I turned around to see Racetrack standing at the top of the stairs. Spot blinked, before realizing what was going on, and stepping away to talk with Jack.

"Anthony."

Race ran down the stairs two at a time before sprinting across the room and crushing me in a bone crushing hug.

I squeezed back as equally tight, nearly bursting into tears. I thought I was never going to see him again, after he left me with father.

I pulled back and smacked him upside the head.

"What was that for?"

"You left me alone with our father!" I whisper-shouted at him. "Why would you do that?"

His gaze softened, his blue eyes and blond hair looking so much like my own. "I'm so sorry. I wanted to take you with me. You were asleep in the bed when I was escaping and Father came in, and tried to stop me. I ran and left you there." He was nearly in tears. "I went back, a couple of years later to see if you were there, but you weren't. I thought you were dead. I'm so sorry. I didn't recognize you earlier, before your hat was taken off, but you knew it was me. Why didn't you tell me?"

I sighed and rested my head on his chest as he tugged my hat off. "I wanted too, but nobody knew I was a girl. I'm so happy I found you."

Race smiled and kissed the top of my head, one hand resting on the back of my neck and the other holding my head. "I love you."

"I love you too." I replied.

Jack stepped forwards, an awkward look on his face. "I'm sorry to break up the happy reunion, but we have a newspaper to be printing."

I nodded in agreement. "I promise you, we will catch up more later," I told my brother, before taking my hat back from him. Race nodded, a giant grin on his face as he walked back up the stairs to talk to the other boys.

I walked back over to stand next to Spot, watching as a few people ran around, fixing the machine that was going to be printing the papers.

"Never would have pinned you for a sappy person."

"Never would have pinned you for being an idiot, yet here we are." I replied, smirking as he rolled his eyes at me.

He paused, seeming to struggle with his words before speaking. "Really though, you are lucky. I had an older sister and a younger brother. I left them a while back with an abusive relative. I know what kind of guilt Race is feeling, and how happy he is to have you back."

"What were their names? Your siblings, I mean."

"Ethel and James."

I smiled at him. "I'm sure you will find them. If I was lucky enough to find him, I'm pretty sure you'll find Ethel and James."

He smiled back. "Thanks. That means a lot."

I nodded. "No problem."

Jack gestured for us to come over and handed us both a stack of papers, with the title 'The Children's Crusade' I looked over it quickly as Jack said.

"Hand these out to every sweatshop worker, child labourer, anyone you can find who is young and shouldn't be working."

I nodded. "And then?"

"And then it's up to them."

I exchanged a glance with Spot, who shrugged. Okay. Here goes nothing.

I turned and jogged up the stairs, sending the next couple boys down.

The newspaper seemed to have worked. No one was working anywhere and everyone was blaming Pulitzer. He wasn't able to send a message or get a shoe shine, he couldn't even get out of his own office due to the amount of kids crowded outside it.

It was funny though. A bunch of nobody kids had shut down the biggest newspaper companies in New York City. Talk about power of the press. I was pacing around. Jack had gone in with Spot and David a while ago, I had refused the offer, not wanting to risk the chance of Pulitzer finding out my gender.

Finally after what had seemed like ages, they came out, followed by Medda, Pulitzer, Katherine, and someone I recognized, but couldn't place.

I listened to the Manhattan newsies, figuring out, after overhearing, that the man I didn't know whas Theodore Roosevelt, the governor. I didn't know why he was here, or what he had to do with the strike, but he was on our side.

I held my breath, standing next to Ladders as Jack shouted. "Newsies of New York City," He paused, most likely for dramatic effect. "We won!"

I gasped as Ladders jumped. "We won!" I grinned, hugging Ladders.

It was over. No more fat old man denying me my pay.

"And here are some old friends who I think would want to enjoy the end of the strike with you." Roosevelt spoke.

I turned and watched as a prison carriage pulled up, and out of the back got several boys, including Lion.

I gasped, before running over and hugging him.

"Whoa Crown! You've grown a bit."

I pulled back, remembering what he did, and punched him.

Lion stumbled back. "What was that for?"

"You told Jack I was a girl!"

Lion blinked, before realizing what I was talking about. "Oh, ya. I deserved that. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm happy you are back."

Ladders walked up to Ladders and I. "Now what?"

"Now, we head back to Queens, we have papers to sell." I told him.

Brooklyn ended up walking with us, as they took the same route back to the other side of the city anyways.

I smiled, allowing the boys to walk a bit in front of me. Spot walked next to me, comfortable silence the only thing between us as we walked.

"I can't believe we won." He said finally.

I nodded. "Insane."

He paused for a moment, before finally speaking again. "If I were to do something totally impulisive and kind of stupid, would you be willing to forgive me?"

"What do you mean impulisive?" I asked.

He mumbled something under his breath, before grabbing my waist and tugging me forwards and kissing me.

I gasped slightly, allowing my eyes to shut and I kissed him back, happy to finally be rid of the tension.

"I told you so Clothespin!" I heard Ladders shout. More shouting arose from the group in front of us.

Oh no. I was never going to hear the end of this.

"I could have chosen a better place." Spot mumbled.

"Yes. You really could have." I laughed and kissed him again.


	10. Chapter 9 (08-24 08:38:38)

"So the strike is back on?" Ladders asked as I stepped past him, snatching my hat of the chair and tucking my hair back in, getting rid of the weird looks.

I spun around and patted him on the shoulder as I walked by, heading towards the door. "Yes it is. We need to head to Manhattan. Now."

Ladders nodded. "Okay."

I gestured for the boys to follow me and they all began a flurry of movement, heading out the door.

We walked silently over to Manhattan, not wanting to disturb anybody that was still asleep. Ladders eyed me over, tongue in cheek.

"What happened in Brooklyn?"

"Hmm?" I replied. I didn't understand what he was asking.

"Your cheeks were flushed pink when you came into the lodging house."

"Oh," I to think of a lie, quickly. "It was cold."

"It's July, and 88 degrees outside."

I could feel my cheeks beginning to heat up again. "Nothing."

Ladders smirked, giving me a once over before deciding to drop the conversation. "Okay. Whatever you say." He had began to catch on.

"Shut up." I muttered.

We arrived outside the building where several Brooklyn and Manhattan newsies were waiting. "Stay here," I ordered. "I'm going inside."

I slipped away from the crowd and into the building, where Jack and Spot were waiting, talking with two young men were talking with them.

"Took you long enough." Spot muttered.

"Do you want to try running from Brooklyn to Queens to Manhattan in an hour?" I asked dryly.

He chuckled slightly and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by someone else.

"Jennifer?"

I turned around to see Racetrack standing at the top of the stairs. Spot blinked, before realizing what was going on, and stepping away to talk with Jack.

"Anthony."

Race ran down the stairs two at a time before sprinting across the room and crushing me in a bone crushing hug.

I squeezed back as equally tight, nearly bursting into tears. I thought I was never going to see him again, after he left me with father.

I pulled back and smacked him upside the head.

"What was that for?"

"You left me alone with our father!" I whisper-shouted at him. "Why would you do that?"

His gaze softened, his blue eyes and blond hair looking so much like my own. "I'm so sorry. I wanted to take you with me. You were asleep in the bed when I was escaping and Father came in, and tried to stop me. I ran and left you there." He was nearly in tears. "I went back, a couple of years later to see if you were there, but you weren't. I thought you were dead. I'm so sorry. I didn't recognize you earlier, before your hat was taken off, but you knew it was me. Why didn't you tell me?"

I sighed and rested my head on his chest as he tugged my hat off. "I wanted too, but nobody knew I was a girl. I'm so happy I found you."

Race smiled and kissed the top of my head, one hand resting on the back of my neck and the other holding my head. "I love you."

"I love you too." I replied.

Jack stepped forwards, an awkward look on his face. "I'm sorry to break up the happy reunion, but we have a newspaper to be printing."

I nodded in agreement. "I promise you, we will catch up more later," I told my brother, before taking my hat back from him. Race nodded, a giant grin on his face as he walked back up the stairs to talk to the other boys.

I walked back over to stand next to Spot, watching as a few people ran around, fixing the machine that was going to be printing the papers.

"Never would have pinned you for a sappy person."

"Never would have pinned you for being an idiot, yet here we are." I replied, smirking as he rolled his eyes at me.

He paused, seeming to struggle with his words before speaking. "Really though, you are lucky. I had an older sister and a younger brother. I left them a while back with an abusive relative. I know what kind of guilt Race is feeling, and how happy he is to have you back."

"What were their names? Your siblings, I mean."

"Ethel and James."

I smiled at him. "I'm sure you will find them. If I was lucky enough to find him, I'm pretty sure you'll find Ethel and James."

He smiled back. "Thanks. That means a lot."

I nodded. "No problem."

Jack gestured for us to come over and handed us both a stack of papers, with the title 'The Children's Crusade' I looked over it quickly as Jack said.

"Hand these out to every sweatshop worker, child labourer, anyone you can find who is young and shouldn't be working."

I nodded. "And then?"

"And then it's up to them."

I exchanged a glance with Spot, who shrugged. Okay. Here goes nothing.

I turned and jogged up the stairs, sending the next couple boys down.

The newspaper seemed to have worked. No one was working anywhere and everyone was blaming Pulitzer. He wasn't able to send a message or get a shoe shine, he couldn't even get out of his own office due to the amount of kids crowded outside it.

It was funny though. A bunch of nobody kids had shut down the biggest newspaper companies in New York City. Talk about power of the press. I was pacing around. Jack had gone in with Spot and David a while ago, I had refused the offer, not wanting to risk the chance of Pulitzer finding out my gender.

Finally after what had seemed like ages, they came out, followed by Medda, Pulitzer, Katherine, and someone I recognized, but couldn't place.

I listened to the Manhattan newsies, figuring out, after overhearing, that the man I didn't know whas Theodore Roosevelt, the governor. I didn't know why he was here, or what he had to do with the strike, but he was on our side.

I held my breath, standing next to Ladders as Jack shouted. "Newsies of New York City," He paused, most likely for dramatic effect. "We won!"

I gasped as Ladders jumped. "We won!" I grinned, hugging Ladders.

It was over. No more fat old man denying me my pay.

"And here are some old friends who I think would want to enjoy the end of the strike with you." Roosevelt spoke.

I turned and watched as a prison carriage pulled up, and out of the back got several boys, including Lion.

I gasped, before running over and hugging him.

"Whoa Crown! You've grown a bit."

I pulled back, remembering what he did, and punched him.

Lion stumbled back. "What was that for?"

"You told Jack I was a girl!"

Lion blinked, before realizing what I was talking about. "Oh, ya. I deserved that. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm happy you are back."

Ladders walked up to Ladders and I. "Now what?"

"Now, we head back to Queens, we have papers to sell." I told him.

Brooklyn ended up walking with us, as they took the same route back to the other side of the city anyways.

I smiled, allowing the boys to walk a bit in front of me. Spot walked next to me, comfortable silence the only thing between us as we walked.

"I can't believe we won." He said finally.

I nodded. "Insane."

He paused for a moment, before finally speaking again. "If I were to do something totally impulisive and kind of stupid, would you be willing to forgive me?"

"What do you mean impulisive?" I asked.

He mumbled something under his breath, before grabbing my waist and tugging me forwards and kissing me.

I gasped slightly, allowing my eyes to shut and I kissed him back, happy to finally be rid of the tension.

"I told you so Clothespin!" I heard Ladders shout. More shouting arose from the group in front of us.

Oh no. I was never going to hear the end of this.

"I could have chosen a better place." Spot mumbled.

"Yes. You really could have." I laughed and kissed him again.


End file.
